My Little Mate
by mitsuki1313
Summary: SasuNaru neko love. simple summary; Sasuke wants Naruto as his mate. mpreg. story inspired by Shirohane's For Your Eyes Only fic
1. Chapter 1

Mitsu- YAY! a new story!

Naru- so Sasuke and I are cats in this fic?

Mitsu- yup! You're in your 16 year old forms but chibified with cat ears and tail

Naru- okay cool

Sasu-…

Mitsu-AND I plan to have limes and/or lemons in each chapter

Sasu-(smirk)

Mitsu-…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

The black tomcat, Sasuke stared at the ceiling from where he was lying down on his rather large bed. He was bored and he wanted to get laid, but he knew he couldn't because he was an Uchiha breed cat and they only have one mate.

He tsked. This was probably Kakashi, his owner's, fault; his pervertedness was rubbing off on him…and because it was almost mating season.

Hopefully he'd find his perfect mate this year so that those annoying pink and blonde bunnies; Ino and Sakura would leave him the hell alone!

"Sasuke, Iruka is coming over later with his new kitten so you better be on your best behavior today, understand". Kakashi shouted from the hallway.

Sasuke sighed. Great. Kakashi's female (Iruka is still a man in this fic) was coming over along with some other female cat that will be as ugly as sin.

Just great.

~1 hour later~

There was a knock on the door. Must be Iruka and his new kitten.

Kakashi opened the door and welcomed them, giving a kiss on Iruka's cheek, and ruffled the blonde kitten's hair, in Iruka's arms.

"Sasuke, come here and meet Iruka's kitten!"

Sasuke sighed but got up to go meet the little kit. Iruka smiled at Sasuke and placed the blonde kitten on the ground, in front of raven cat.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Sasuke; the kitten I told you about".

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, blushing lightly. He had to admit it. Sasuke was a very handsome tomcat. With his raven hair, ears, and sleek tail, his onyx eyes and ivory skin. He didn't know why but being in Sasuke's presence made him feel hot all over.

"Nice to meet ya Sasuke"! Naruto greeted

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. Well, he did see this coming. He expected an ugly, annoying girl cat but instead it was a beautiful, totally fuckable submissive kitten, with golden locks, ears, and bushy tail, his sapphire blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

Looked like he found his perfect mate.

"We'll leave you two alone to get to know each other." Kakashi said pulling Iruka into the other room.

Once they left Sasuke began to form a plan.

"Um…so Sasuke do you-"

"Naruto would you mind if I did something to you?"

"Huh? Um…do you mean like…hit me or something?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"I would never hit you or anything of the sort, little one."

Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

Sasuke smirked and licked his lips, which made Naruto blush more. The dominant cat wrapped his arms around the submissive. Naruto watched him with wide eyes. Sasuke inhaled Naruto's scent and breathed out. The blonde's scent was intoxicating.

Suddenly Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's plush ones. To Sasuke's surprise Naruto didn't protest, actually Naruto started to kiss back. Sasuke traced Naruto's lips with his tongue wickedly, making Naruto open his mouth. Sasuke immediately shoved his tongue into the blonde's sweet cavern. Naruto moaned at the ravishment his lips and tongue was receiving. Naruto enthusiastically sucked on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke groaned huskily. Who new sweet little Naruto would be so bold?

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground. When they separated there was saliva running down Naruto chin. Sasuke smirked. While Sasuke licked and blew into Naruto's fluffy ear, his left hand fondled Naruto's chest, with his right hand in Naruto's boxers to stroke Naruto's member, as he listened to Naruto moan his name sweetly in his ear.

Sasuke turned Naruto around to grind against his bottom.

Naruto mind felt hazy. He never done stuff like this before which made him confused but when Sasuke was touching him made him feel really hot in a very good way.

"Hey Naruto …do you feel good when I touch you …like this?"

Naruto didn't answer, he just moaned louder. Sasuke smirked.

"You must feel very good. I can tell by how hard…" Sasuke reached farther into Naruto's underwear to rub his fingers against his enterence.

"…and wet you are." Sasuke whispered huskily as he bit and sucked Naruto's neck. Damn he was so hard right now.

"Sa-Sasuke…Sasuke p-please…st-stop teas…teasing..m-me" Naruto stuttered

"Naruto…do you want to be my one and only ma-"

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL?! BAD KITTY!!!"

Sasuke was ripped off of Naruto by Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruto!!!" Sasuke yelled as Kakashi carried him away.

"Sa…suke." Naruto whispered as Iruka picked him up and held him in his arms.

Sasuke was tied to a chair with a muzzle on, to prevent him from tricking Naruto into untying him, as punishment.

Sasuke glared at the floor. He would have Naruto as his mate. He was an Uchiha. He always got what he wanted.

Mitsu- so what do you think? Should I continue?

Naru- (blushes)

Sasu- (drools)

Mitsu- …anyway you know what to do

Sasu- (whips away drool) review

Naru- (stops blushing) no flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsu- okay here's chapter 2 of My little mate. Yay!

Naru- Yay! So what's gonna happen

Mitsu- Read the chapter and you'll find out

Naru- (pouts)

Sasu-(glomps Naruto)

Mitsu- _so cute! _sigh…ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Naruto, get out of bed! Don't you want any breakfast?!" Iruka called from the kitchen.

"Nyuuuu!!" Naruto called from under heeps of bed covers. The blonde kitten couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and what the handsome tomcat did to him.

He learned from his raccoon friend, Gaara, that what Sasuke was trying to do to him was mating and Gaara explained what mating was ever so thoroughly. Naruto blushed so much he almost fainted.

Ever since they left Kakashi's house that day, Naruto's been mopping around, wanting to see Sasuke.

Then Naruto remembered something.

What was Sasuke going to ask him to be?!

Naruto pouted under the covers. He wanted to see Sasuke. He was really confused.

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke was in the middle of tearing up the couch in the living room. He wasn't pissed. Oh no. He was god damn **furious**! He was so close to having innocent little Naruto as his mate, but that damn pervert Kakashi had to interfere. He wanted to see Naruto so much. Within minutes the couch was torn to shreds.

Now, what should he destroy next…

Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books. Perfect. Sasuke smirked sinisterly at the idea.

Pay back's a bitch isn't it, pervert?

The tomcat entered the silver haired man's room, found the porno, pressed his claws against the paper then…

"Sasuke, Iruka and I made a compromise and decided that- DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!"

Sasuke glared at his owner, as Kakashi glared at his cat.

…

"Okay. Sasuke do you just want Naruto as your wife…or as your fuck toy?" Kakashi asked, hesitantly.

"What the fuck do I look like?! A fucking playboy?! Of course, I want him as my wife, you stupid moron!!!" Sasuke hissed, oh-so-politely. Did his owner know nothing about his breed?

"Watch your language, Uchiha!" Sasuke and Kakashi turned toward the one who spoke. It was Iruka…with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, dropping Kakashi's book and began to run to Naruto. When Kakashi was sure that his beloved Icha Icha books were safe, he grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his neck.

Sasuke struggled out of Kakashi's grip, reaching his clawed hands toward Naruto, as if it would help him get closer to Naruto.

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said calmly, avoiding getting scratched by Sasuke's claws.

"Shut up, pervert!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to stare at Naruto.

"Sasuke! Damn it I'm trying to tell you that Iruka and I are allowing you to become mates, IF you two are serious about each other."

The tomcat stopped thrashing and looked at his owner dumbfounded.

"E-Eh?"

Kakashi sighed at Sasuke's unfamiliar idiocy, Naruto probably makes him this way.

"Well Sasuke-kun, you obviously and whole-heartedly want Naruto as your mate, and from what I observed Naruto wants you as his mate as well. And since Kakashi and I don't want you two to try and mate behind our backs, we'll give you our blessings." Iruka said, smiling.

"…Hn." Sasuke looked indifferently. Even if they didn't give their blessings, Sasuke would find a way to mate with Naruto, like elope or something.

And to be honest the raven kitten was happy that not only was Naruto going to be his wife, but Naruto also wanted Sasuke to be his husband.

Usually the submissive didn't have a choice in the matter of being someone's mate.

The two cat owners put their kitten down and left the room to discuss living arrangements, since Iruka and Naruto would be living with Kakashi and Sasuke.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke, blushing. He was too embarrassed to say any thing to him. Suddenly Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up to look at him.

"Naruto…do you really want to be my mate, my wife?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto eyes widened, was Sasuke…giving him a choice?

…

The blonde kitten smiled, lovingly at his future mate. He licked Sasuke's lips, which made the dominant blush. Naruto giggled.

"Yes, I want to be Sasuke's wife! I want to be your mate!"

Sasuke suddenly kissed Naruto passionately. He sucked on Naruto's plump bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began to explore the sweet mouth.

Sasuke purred at the taste. Naruto tasted so delicious, so sweet. And not like a sugary, fake sweet… he tasted like lemons and cherries.

Naruto's body became really hot. Sasuke was very good at kissing; he tasted really good too, like mint and blueberries.

Sasuke sneaked a hand up Naruto's shirt and started to play with his nipples. Naruto moaned loudly when their mouths separated.

Sasuke felt himself harden when he saw Naruto's face. He looked so fuckable!

The blonde had a bright red blush on his cheeks, azure eyes glazed over with lust and love, red, plump, kissable lips, and their combined saliva running down his lips, and chin.

Sasuke blew in Naruto's ear before shoving his tongue inside of it. Naruto continued to whimper in pleasure.

"Naruto…how much do you want me?"

"Sa…suke…i…I want you so…so much…please, please…take m-"

"Sasuke! Naruto! We forgot to mention that you'll be allowed to mate as much as you want on mating day! One month from now!"

No fair man.

No fair.

Mitsu- end of chapter 2

Sasu-…(blue balls)

Naru-(blush)

Mitsu- HA! Anyway watchya think?

Sasu-… review(still has blue balls)

Naru- no flaming

Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!

Sasu-…


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsu- okay, here's chapter 3

Naru-Yay! What's gonna happen?

Mitsu- you and Sasuke are going to do naughty stuff and get caught by Gaara

Naru-(gasp! blush)

Sasu- (smirk)

Mitsu-Hn…ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Oi!, Sasuke stop that!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke; continuing to grope his ass, and suck on his neck. Naruto couldn't really blame Sasuke; they were at the brink of their heat and because of that their hormones increased.

"Hn." Sasuke continued his ministrations. He pulled Naruto onto his lap, as he moved his hands to rub the blonde's thighs and moved his head to nibble and lick the golden cat ear. The black cat was going to take advantage of Iruka and Kakashi leaving the house.

Naruto wanted to protest, but it felt soooo good. "Sa-Sasuke…Iruka-AH a-and Kakashi-san…sa-said that we…we have to wait for…ugh…MATING…mating day…"

Sasuke left a kiss on Naruto's furry ear then smirked. "Yes, that is true, little one, we can't mate yet but they didn't say that we _play_."

Gotta love them loopholes.

Well, Sasuke did have a point. Naruto continued to squirm in Sasuke's lap, unknowingly making the tomcat's hard on harder.

"Bu-But Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered as Sasuke grinded his large member against the kitten's perky ass.

"What's wrong Naruto? Do you not like it when I touch you?" Sasuke asked with a sad face, playing innocent.

Naruto panicked. Thinking that he had hurt his husband's feelings.

He turned to hug Sasuke's head to his chest tightly, surprising Sasuke.

"No, no, its not that! I really like Sasuke and his touches and I'm really happy I'm going to be your mate! But I don't want Iruka to be mad at you!"

Sasuke smiled at his wife-to-be. He was just too cute.

They kissed chastely before it got heated, tongues sucking each other, teeth nipping lips, mews escaping from their throats.

Then…

"Oh, get a room."

Naruto moved away from Sasuke when he heard Gaara's voice. He was as red as a tomato. Sasuke glared at the red raccoon. Didn't he see that he was busy molesting his blonde kitten?

"Hn. This is OUR home. Its your own fault, you didn't have to come here."

Sasuke sneered.

Gaara walked toward Naruto. "I only came here to have a friendly chat with Naruto."

~*~*~

As Gaara and Naruto chatted, Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the raccoon.

He didn't have to worry about him taking away his Naruto, the blonde obviously showed no interest in him. But Uchihas were very possessive cats and it irritated him that the blonde kitty's attention was on Gaara and not on him.

But he'd force himself to endure it.

~Later on ~

Gaara had finally left.

Sasuke was in a stance of a predator, ready to attack his prey. Naruto looked around innocently, completely unaware of his dominant. _'Where did Sasuke go?'_ Naruto thought worried. Was Sasuke avoiding him? The thought made Naruto cry.

Suddenly, Sasuke pounced the little kitten, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist so he won't escape. He noticed Naruto's tears and began to lick them away. Sasuke nuzzled their cheeks together and purred, which caused Naruto to purr as well. Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke! Naruto! We're back from the store!!"

DAMN IT ALL!!!

Mitsu- MWAHAHAHA

Sasu- bitch

Mitsu Awww don't worry Sasu-chan you'll screw Naruto into next year soon don't worry

Sasu- Don't call me that and I better

Naru- don't I get a say in this?!

Sasu/Mitsu- nope

Naru- (pout)

Mitsu- you guys know what to do

Sasu- review

Naru- no flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsu- hey everyone! Before you read the chapter READ THIS NOTE! Okay a lot of people are saying that they like this story because its sweet and funny (and I'm gonna try and make the lemons HOT) but I was thinking of adding a little angst to it

Sasu/Naru-WHAT?!

Mitsu- Calm down just here me out: during Sasuke's and Naruto's second heat Sasuke gets kidnapped (not for a long time) by Orochimaru, who gives him a shot. The shot is filled with a serum that makes Sasuke's dominant nature takes control of his mind and body and rapes Naruto (like hits him and mates with him too roughly but during the rape he continues to say how much he loves Naruto) obviously the serum leaves his body later he apologizes and explains him self and Naruto forgives him (and Naru-chan is pregnant due to the rape)

Sasu- why do I always rape him?!

Naru- it's true, there are a lot of Sasu Naru rape one shots

Mitsu- there hot but so sad…now be quiet I'm not done! It's YOUR DECISION! Just review and 'say put it in the story' or 'keep it sweet and funny' and then I'll make the rape idea into a one shot

Sasu- aw jeez

Mitsu- oh shut up! Anyway in this chapter there is a 69 and Sakura/ Ino bashing

Naru-69?

Sasu/Mitsu- (evil smirk)

Mitsu-now…ON WITH THE STORY!

Sasuke continued to glare at the ceiling. He was not happy. Nope. Not one bit.

For three reasons:

Even though he found his perfect mate: Naruto, those damn crazy females keep coming up to him, rubbing their bodies against him and telling him how much they "love" him.

Even though Naruto was HIS mate other stupid-ass males continued to flirt and seduce the innocent kitten. Most of them who tried to TOUCH his blonde were severally injured.

He was sexually frustrated.

The black tomcat sighed. Naruto and himself were in their heat so they were both itchy and hot and sadly Naruto was in a lot of pain due to him being a submissive, but to their relief, their mating day was coming up. But Naruto's pheromones that he released smelled SO good, like oranges and cinnamon, it made his mouth water and his dick twitch. He was a little worried his manhood would turn blue permanently.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

Never mind. He was completely turned OFF.

It was the annoying pink bunny Sakura from the Haruno breed, and her equally annoying blonde bunny friend Ino from the Yamanaka breed.

How the hell did they find his house?! How the hell did they get in?! He thought he locked the doors! They weren't supposed to know where he lived. He tried to keep his ware-abouts on low key so those crazy bitches would stay away from him. But now they know, and now he's going to get raped by the craziest bitches a live AND in heat.

What a wonderful world he lived in.

The two bunnies clung to Sasuke as if their arms were covered with glue. They began to release their pheromones. Sasuke grimaced.

The blonde one smelled like sour milk and the pink one smelled of rotting fruit.

"Sasuke-kun, say it isn't so!"

"There is a rumor going around saying that you've found a mate."

"It's not true, right Sasuke-kun!"

"Of course it's not true! Sasuke-kun wants ME as his mate!"

"No way! Sasuke-kun loves ME I'm gonna be his mate!"

"No me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

'_SHUT UP! I don't want neither of you whores as my mate!" _Sasuke thought furious.

Sasuke was about to throw up once he felt Ino rub her huge rack against his arm and Sakura's cunt rub against his thigh.

"Sasuke?"

Said cat looked up and immediately had an erection.

It was Naruto. Apparently he had just gotten out of a bath. He was wet, wearing a pair of orange shortie-shorts and one of Sasuke's black T-shirts with the Uchiha breed crest on it. One word described the little blonde kitten:

Fuckable.

And he was all Sasuke's.

Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's clothed hard on. She smirked, thinking that she caused the problem.

Dream on pinky.

She was just about to touch it until both she and Ino were slapped away from the black cat. They both glared at the blonde.

"Who the hell are you?!" they both asked/yelled.

Naruto glared at them for their rudeness, turned to Sasuke and kissed him feverously. A moment later they were lying on the floor.

Their kissing included tongue and Sasuke forced Naruto to swallow their combined salivas that didn't already escape from their mouths and down their chins.

Naruto moaned once Sasuke started to suck, lick and bite his neck, releasing his pheromones at the same time. Sasuke had a husky scent of lavender and fresh mint that the submissive loved.

Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear. The dominant cat's eyes filled with lust and excitement.

He turned around so that they were facing the other's hard member. They simultaneously unbuttoned their pants pulled the other's dick out of their underwear and started sucking.

Sasuke continued to deep throat Naruto as Naruto took as much of Sasuke into his mouth, moaning around it, and squeezed whatever he couldn't.

Moans, groans, and mewls echoed throughout the room as they continued their lovemaking.

Naruto and Sasuke finally reached their climax and released into each other's throats.

Sasuke hopped off of Naruto after he caught his breath. Naruto's cum tasted salty and natural. It was so delicious. He couldn't wait till the next time he got to taste it.

He pulled Naruto into a warm embrace, kissing his face as an appreciation.

"Your Welcome!" Naruto giggled.

They both suddenly noticed that those slutty bunnies were still in the room, passed out, lying in a pool of their own tears and blood.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked covering his nose from their stench.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, but Iruka and Kakashi will probably make me clean it up later."

Mitsu- end of chapter 4

Naru- (gasp) THAT'S what 69 is!!!

Sasu/Mitsu-(evil smirk)

Mitsu- now remember what to do

Sasu- review and say whether there should be a rape scene or not

Naru-Everyone's review is important for this decision!!!

Sasu/Naru- Plus Today is Mitsuki's birthday

Mitsu- (smile)

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsu- Hey my peeps!! It's the next chapter of My little Mate!!!

Sasu- well

Mitsu- well what?

Sasu-(glares) am I going to rape Naruto?

Mitsu- OH YEAH!!!(faces readers) okay I've made my decision LISTEN TO ME! I AM going to put the rape scene in the fic BUT it'll all be in ONE chapter: the kidnapping, the rape and the making up in one big chapter. The rape won't have any after affect on the story. PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT THE ANGST GO TO THE VERY END WHERE NARUTO AND SASUKE MAKE UP (I'll tell you where it will be later) AND MAKE LOVE

Naru- that seems fair

Sasu-(glares harder) you stupid dobette

Naru/Mitsu-Dobette?

Sasu- Yeah! You're a Dobe like Naruto, and you're a girl, so there! And you(points at readers) I don't want to hear in reviews that dobette isn't a word in Japanese or English!

Mitsu-…o-okay…I forgot to put a disclaimer but come on, why would Kishimoto write fanfics about his own Manga…ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto was upstairs in the bedroom right above the room where Sasuke was…tied up.

It was the day before their mating day so Kakashi and Iruka tied Sasuke to a chair in the living room to prevent him from going into a heat frenzy.

Naruto had to admit he did not like being in heat when he couldn't mate he was itchy and hot ALL the time. PLUS there was a were times when he went through a few minutes of excruciating pain.

Naruto was actually a little nervous but he was also really excited. He smiled to himself.

He was going to be Sasuke's mate!

The blonde remembered what Iruka told him about mating with Sasuke…an Uchiha cat.

"_Naruto, you must be very submissive while you mate with Sasuke. Don't try to take control and pleasure him." Iruka instructed to his kitten._

"_Nyuuu?" Naruto gave him an adorably innocent look that said 'Why?' Naruto wanted to try and do pleasurable things to Sasuke like what he did to him.( he means like simple foreplay and ride on Sasuke's lap, not being the seme)_

_Iruka smiled a little sadly. _

"_Because Sasuke is from a very dominant and controlling breed. If you try to take over during your mating he'll most likely hurt you…BUT NOT ON PURPOSE OF COURSE," _

_Iruka yelled panicked when he saw the scared look on Naruto's face._

"_And he won't always be an controlling bastard, only during his heat."_

So, that meant when Sasuke and him weren't in heat but still mated he could be a seductive little uke. He giggled at the thought.

Suddenly, he was able to smell Sasuke's scent from downstairs, and by the smell of it the tomcat was very sexually frustrated.

Maybe he should go check up on him.

~Downstairs~

Naruto peeked into the room where Sasuke was; the black neko was glaring at nothing in particular, his hair was messy, his ears and tail were bushy and not brushed…and there was a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened, eyes becoming wide and turned his head in Naruto's direction.

The dominant male immediately trembled with desire. His eyes were filled with lust and love but there was also restraint. The last thing he wanted to do is ruin everything because of his raging hormones.

Naruto walked up to the chair, climbed up and sat himself in Sasuke's lap comfortably. The little blonde kitten had a mischievous idea. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

The kiss was innocent…at first. It soon became heated with Naruto sucking on Sasuke's tongue and nibbling on his lower lip. Sasuke pulled back to stop Naruto's advances to only kiss his blonde again more forcefully.

Drool was dripping down their chins as they kissed. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's manhood.

It was rock hard!

Naruto got off his future mate's lap and unbuttoned his(Sasuke's) pants so that he was face to face with Sasuke's huge dick.

Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation, saying he was excited to fuck his beloved's mouth was an understatement. But he wished he wasn't tied up. He wanted to touch Naruto too!

Let the fun begin.

Naruto kissed the tip then suckled on the head as his hands held the raven's length. Sasuke purred as Naruto took more of his length into his delicious mouth and sucked.

"Na-Naruto…fuck…ah you're so good! Ugh shit! Naruto harder! Suck my fat cock HARDER!...oh fuck…squeeze m-my balls too, baby…"

"Mmph! Don't call me 'baby'" Naruto muffled, blushing as he did as he was told.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh why _baby_? D-Don't you like it when I c-call you that?"

Naruto glared up at him as he continued to suck the raven off.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "That's right, babe. Get angry. I want to feel your teeth brush against my _huge _dick as I fuck your dirty mouth" Naruto smirked around the length and bit the head of the prick lightly.

"Ah!…uh! fuck yeah! …Naru…you're mouth is sooo fucking good. I-I'm gonna-"

Sasuke released his load into Naruto's mouth. Just before Naruto swallowed it…

"Naruto let me see…open your mouth." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto opened his mouth showing Sasuke's pearly-white cum, some dripping out of his mouth. Sasuke licked it away, tasting himself; their lips were centimeters apart.

"Now swallow it."

Naruto did just that. Then Sasuke kissed his lips.

They looked each other in the eye then smiled lovingly at the other.

_I'm happy you're going to be my mate._

Mitsu- whoop! That was so hot!! I'm a sucker for dirty talk

Naru- blush

Sasu- (smirk) isn't the 'baby' part sorta like Killercat nya's 'baby' part in 'Welcome to Demons den'

Mitsu- omg I LOVE that fic (looks at readers) read it!!! Its awesome!!! And I suppose it is like her 'baby' part…oh my gosh! I hope she doesn't think I'm copy writing!!!

Naru- me too

Sasu- Hn

Mitsu-…Well I'll make this short. You know what to do.

Sasu- review

Naru- there will be a lemon in the next chapter

Sasu-Smirks evilly

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu- it's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Naru- Yay! (Runs in a circle)

Sasu-(throws confetti)

Mitsu- Yay now…ON WITH THE MATING

"Sa-Sasuke…I-I can't breathe!" Naruto panted as Sasuke released his lips from their heated kisses.

Today was the day. Naruto and Sasuke were currently in the mating room at the local vet.

Sasuke started to suck and bite Naruto's neck, since the smaller kitten was out of breath. He ravished Naruto's neck feverishly, marking him as his.

"Sa-Sasuke…OW!" Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke bit into his neck so hard it started to bleed.

The black cat pushed his mate-to-be onto the bed and began to unbutton the blonde's button-up shirt.

Then took off his pants.

Then his boxers.

Sasuke stared at the beautiful, naked, blonde kitten underneath him.

Naruto was just so goddamn gorgeous.

"Sasuke…stop staring at me." Sasuke ignored him and looked at the flawless body a moment longer.

"Naruto, you look so beautiful right now." Sasuke purred. Naruto blushed.

The black cat suddenly took his clothes off and pressed his naked body against Naruto's. Sasuke kissed Naruto all over his face and neck while grinding their bare members together.

Naruto gasped as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were blood red, filled with lust, love, and an animalistic hunger.

Sasuke placed a rough kiss on Naruto's lips, easing his tongue between the rosy lips and into the sweet cavern. They separated after a minute, Sasuke moved down to suckle on the blonde's nipples. First one then the other.

Sasuke grinned at the perky, red, saliva covered nipples, then looked at his blonde's face. He almost came right then and there.

Naruto had a bright red blush on his face, drool from their kissing was dripping down his chin, purring in pleasure, and his legs spread wide apart getting a great view of his completely erect crotch and his puckered entrance.

Okay Sasuke was sure the head of his dick was blue.

Sasuke flipped Naruto over on all fours. Sasuke moved Naruto's lovely golden tail out of the way and placed his hands on Naruto's ass and started to grope the firm globes, which only caused the blonde to moan and whimper.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's anus. It was pink and wet and twitching as if begging to be penetrated. He placed a small chaste kiss on the pucker causing Naruto to gasp.

"Naruto, your flower is so pretty. Can I make it blossom? Please?"

Naruto's blush reddened. He couldn't speak coherently so he just nodded. Sasuke smirked wickedly.

"Naruto, I'm going to lubricate you before we mate fully, okay?"

Naruto still couldn't speak, so he nodded again. Sasuke snickered lecherously.

He spread Naruto's ass cheeks apart and sucked on the tight looking skin, licking at the liquid that dripped out of his mate's backside as he stroked both his and Naruto's manhood.

"SASUKE!"

Oh that beautiful voice that was screaming his name turned him on so much he felt like a **wild **animal!

Sasuke shoved his tongue into that tight, sexy, little hole, feeling his tongue smothering it's walls. Sasuke bobbed his head back and forth, tongue fucking Naruto.

His insides tasted so good!

He took his tongue out and pushed Naruto's head and shoulders to the ground so that his butt was high in the air

Sasuke mounted over Naruto with his cock aligned with his entrance, his lips against his golden ear, and Sasuke's hands holding Naruto's to the bed.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"ha…ye-yes Sas-uke…do it!"

Sasuke eased his entire length into Naruto in one quick thrust. Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure. Sasuke was so big.

It took all of Sasuke's will power/control to not just forget that Naruto was in pain and plow into that delicious piece of ass over and over.

After a moment Naruto shifted toward Sasuke.

"N-Naruto…Now…?"

"Y-yeah…now…please…p-please m-move…"

Sasuke slowly pulled out then immediately slammed back in. the movements kept repeating. In, out, in, out, in, out. The pace was fast yet gentle.

The room was filled with purrs, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's pretty noises grew louder as he hit his prostate each time.

"Naruto…I love how…your-your ass squeezes my dick off…nngh…its so wet, and warm…and so deliciously tight…its so fucking good…its… its just begging to be filled to the brim with my cum…Ah! Fuck…" Sasuke rasped out as he licked Naruto's neck, and pounded into Naruto's ass faster.

"Sa-Sasuke…SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in absolute pleasure. Sasuke was amazing!

"That's right, love…scream my name…scream it so loud everyone in this…this goddamn building can hear you."

"**S-SA-SASUKE!"**

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto screamed in pleasure as he reached his climax, while clenching onto Sasuke causing him to cum hard inside Naruto.

They stayed as they were as the tried to catch their breaths. Sasuke turned Naruto around to face him.

"Naruto…"

"Hmmm"

"…I love you…very much."

Naruto looked at him surprised then smiled whole-heartedly causing Sasuke to blush.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"…Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Again."

"Wh-what?"

"One more time, okay Naruto… Maybe two more."

"No, not okay! Wait, WAIT! NYUUuuu!"

~Kakashi and Iruka~

"Hey Kakashi, how long did the vet say Naruto and Sasuke had to…Mate?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi smirked pervertedly.

"One week."

"WHAT?"

Mitsu-…

Sasu-…

Naru-…

Mitsu-…THAT WAS THE BEST LEMON I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! If I do say so myself

Sasu-…Damn that was hot

Naru-…(faints)

Mitsu- you know what to do

Sasu-review(looks at unconscious Naru)

…no flaming(takes shirt off & molests Naru)

Mitsu-Mata ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsu-this…is…AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

(dramatic music)

Naru-(dressed in a nice suit) How can you do such a thing?

Mitsu-(shrug and sob)

Sasu-(also in a nice suit) why are we in suits?

Mitsu- because this is my first author note and I wanted you two to look SEXY!

Naru-(blush)

Sasu-Hn. Well tell them what you need to tell them.

Mitsu- OH right, I-

POOF!

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu-…the hell?

ITS KISHIMOTO'S SASUKE(the one that's been in the fics is Mitsuki's fanfic Sasuke)

Mitsu-(bitch slaps Kishimoto's Sasu)

Sasu/Naru- OWNED!

Kishimoto's Sasu- WTF was that for, bitch!

Mitsu-SASUKE STOP ACTING LIKE A WHORE AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE and screw Naruto into the mattress. STOP IT WITH REVENGE YOU ALREADY KILLED THE COOLEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES!

Kishimoto's Sasu- Hn.

Mitsu- you-

Naru- (scared) Misu-chan just tell the readers what you need to say

Sasu-(getting kinda scared)(nods)

Mitsu-…fine. I won't be updating for a while most likely till late August to early September due to technical crap(sob)

Kishimoto Sasu- aw how about I play a sad song on the world's smallest violin(sarcastic)

Mitsu-(bitch slaps Kishimoto's Sasu)

Sasu/Naru- DOUBLE OWNED!

Mitsu- bastard, why can't you just admit you're gay and have hot monkey sex with Naru-chan? A LOT of people will be happy.

Kishimoto Sasu- Hn. See if I care. You're obsessed like Sakura.

Sasu-(gasp)

Naru-(gasp)

Readers-(gasp)

Tobi-(gasp)

Mitsu-…(drags Kishimoto's Sasu to a torture chamber)

Naru- well what should we do now

Sasu-Fuck?

Naru-Sure

Sasu-Mitsuki's bedroom?

Naru- let's go!

Sasu-(throws Naru over shoulder) remember these stories ARE NOT DISCONTINUED. Just wait a little bit.

Sasu/Naru- Mata ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsu- Yay! I'm back (for the moment), and most of you are going to hate me for making a sasufemnaru story

Sasu- yes, they are

Mitsu-…shut up, log boy

Sasu-…

Naru- but you're going to make a sasunaru one shot to make it up to them right?

Mitsu- Of course!

Naru-Well then that settles that, though I am still pretty pissed at being turned into a girl

Mitsu- at least you won't be a fangirl

Naru- true

Mitsu- anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!

Sasuke sighed as he watched his mate comb his messy blonde hair with his fingers. They're mating session was almost over and this was the only time when Naruto could get pregnant. And to be honest, Sasuke couldn't wait to fill Naruto up with his offspring.

But at the time being Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke anywhere near him because he was exhausted from all the mating.

Well Sasuke wouldn't have that. The black cat loved mating with Naruto. He was always so wet…and warm…and deliciously tight

…

Damn. Now Sasuke had a problem in his pants.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He smirked. Oh, this is going to be fun.

Naruto continued to brush his fingers through his hair and hum the sailor song from Toybox until he felt two strong arms, from behind him, wrapped themselves around his waist. He sighed.

"Sasuke…I'm tired and my waist hurts A LOT…can't we take a break today?"

'_no, no we can't because you're to damn fuckable and I'll start hyperventilating if I don't screw you soon.'_ Sasuke thought while smiling innocently at Naruto as his long onyx tail shifted back and forth mischievously.

"My dear sweet little Naruto, I know you must be aching all over due to our constant and passionate mating…I want to give you a massage to help you relax." He explained giving his blonde a peck on the cheek.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, he never had a massage before…it might be nice.

He smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "Okay."

Sasuke smirked as he removed Naruto's shirt. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke stated that he wouldn't be able to give the blonde a massage if he had his clothes on…which was an obvious lie, but even though Naruto was no longer a virgin he was still amazingly innocent.

Sasuke stared with admiration at the love bites he made on his mates body, and when he meant on his body he meant **all over** his body. Like on the blonde's chest, neck, shoulders, tummy, thighs, back… call him possessive if you want but that's exactly what he was. Possessive.

Sasuke started with Naruto's shoulders and in no time the blonde relaxed. _' it feels really good, I wonder where Sasuke learned to do this?' _The kitten thought as the black cat's hands moved lower, much lower.

Sasuke smirked when he heard a purr escape from Naruto's throat. Now was the perfect time to put his plan in to action. Naruto squeaked when he felt one of Sasuke's hands stroke and squeeze his fluffy tail.

The dominate cat began to nuzzle his blonde's neck in a drunken ecstasy as said blonde subconsciously grinded down on the other's cock.

For cats their tails are extremely sensitive. If someone steps on it, it'll hurt like hell. But if someone is stroking it like what's Sasuke is doing to Naruto, it will be very pleasurable.

(so for Naruto it feels like Sasuke is giving him a hand job, to put it bluntly)

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's other hand start grope his bottom through the fabric of his pants, easing the pain away from their earlier mating sessions.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he kissed Naruto's back. "So love, how do you feel? Are my hands making you feel good?"

Naruto said nothing.

Sasuke growled and bucked his hips against Naruto's butt. "Answer me, Naruto."

This time Naruto whimpered something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Hmmm? What was that? I didn't hear you." Sasuke taunted as he pulled off the other's pants which made Naruto gasp.

"Y-yes it f-feels good…B-b-but you said we d-didn't have to do it t-today!" Naruto stuttered between waves of pleasure.

Sasuke laughed mockingly in his blonde's cat ear while patting his(Naruto's) inner thigh, telling him to spread his legs wider.

"Naruto…love, I said no such thing."

"Y-yes you did! You said-"

Naruto stopped and realized when he asked to have a break today…Sasuke ignored his request.

"AH! Ngh…(pant) sa-sasuke…stop"

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pumped his member roughly.

Sasuke knew he was sadistic, and he loved that about himself…conceited bastard.

Naruto couldn't take this anymore. "Sasuke…I-I want you…now."

Sasuke was surprised by the request._ 'Already?But I didn't do much?' _

Suddenly Naruto started to rub his butt against Sasuke's clothed erection.

"S-Sa…suke…" Naruto moaned/purred desperately.

Sasuke groaned at hearing his mate's needy and beautiful voice. He immediately removed his own shirt and took out his dick from the tight clothing.

Naruto screamed as the raven cat thrust up into Naruto's tight hole without warning and hit his prostate dead on and abused it.

Sasuke continued his thrusts going a little faster after every few thrusts.

"Fu-fuck Naruto..how many times…have we done it so far?" Sasuke asked still slamming his cock into the kitten with a smirk on his smug face.

"T-too…m-many…t-times…Ah!"

"Ha…haha…Nonsense Naruto when it comes to you…its never too many times…its never enough for me…I just can't…get enough of you."

Naruto's blush darkened at Sasuke's words, then screamed again as he reached his climax and came onto his chest as Sasuke came inside him shortly after.

Naruto passed out on top of Sasuke after he caught his breathe .

Sasuke smiled at him and stroked his blonde locks. He wanted to have another round, but he decided to wait for his mate to wake up.

He could have continued his fun while Naruto slept.

But where's the fun in that?

Mitsu- Ha! End of chapter seven!

Sasu- I would have molested Naruto even in his sleep

Naru- SASUKE!

Mitsu- Perv…anyway for my one shot here's hints sasu/naru/naru, sasu/sasu/naru, clone threesome (giggle)

Naru- (blush)

Sasu- (nosebleed, drool)

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsu- here's the latest chapter of my little mate

Sasu- what took you so damn long?

Mitsu- oh shut up, like you can write?

Sasu-…

Mitsu- yeah, didn't think so

Naru- heh heh heh

Sasu- NARUTO!

Naru- what? She has a point.

Sasu-Hn.

Naru- (kisses Sasuke's cheek)

Mitsu- ON WITH THE STORY!

"Sa-Sasuke…Ah ugh…too much (pant) too much!" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke continued to pound into his prostate and biting his blonde cat ear. Seriously this was the sixth time today.

"Heh…I told you Naruto-fuck you're so good…this is our last mating day…ah shit…meaning this is the last day I can get you pregnant…(pant)..y-you want kittens don't you, love?" Sasuke purred while he pumped his mate's member.

Naruto's breathing became faster and moans became louder, he was close, so the only answer he gave was a breathy and desperate "uh huh…" Sasuke smirked. He just loved all of his mate's noises. They were so pretty.

"Naruto, you need to release, don't you? I'll let you if you scream my name at the top of your lungs in ecstasy… okay cum for me…cum NOW!"

"uwaaaahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came all over their chests, stomachs, and a little on Sasuke's face, as the raven came hard inside the blonde as said blonde's velvet muscles clamped down on him. Sasuke smirked again when he caught his breath and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Look at the mess you made, you have to clean it up."

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Naruto sat up to lick the cum off his mate's face and body. Sasuke purred as he felt his wife's tongue lather his body. He cupped Naruto's face and lifted it to place a kiss on his lips.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"NARUTO! Sasuke! It's so good to se- EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Iruka squealed.

"Ah I see Sasuke-kun is finally a man…with a very health sexual appetite." Kakashi smirked

Sasuke hurriedly flipped Naruto on to the floor and tucked his mate under his belly and glared at the intruders, all of the fur rose on his tail looking like a giant bat of fur. Low hiss started to sound from his throat as Kakashi entered the room farther then he swiped at his leg making it bleed. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay looks like Sasuke is being an overly possessive bastard, so Iruka, let's leave these two to get dressed before we bring Naruto to Tsunade to see if Sasuke knocked up his little blonde." Kakashi said as he left the room with Iruka.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he got off Naruto. "Come on Sasuke I feel stick and my waist hurts." Naruto complained tiredly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Alright we'll go get cleaned, get dressed and then we'll go to the doctor's to see if you're carrying."

~At the vet doctor's~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE HERE AS YOU EXAMINE HIM?" Sasuke shouted uncharacteristically.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. She could really go for a bottle of sake, this damn cat was getting on her nerves.

"I told you. There can only be one person in the room with me and Naruto and Iruka is his owner. And it will take a while for the examination and Iruka needs to answer a few questions and fill out a form. So you and Kakashi will go home and I'll call later to tell you two to come back."

"Why can't I be here with him? I'm his mate!"

"You just became his mate recently and…you know what, I don't have time for this. Kakashi you two should leave now I'll call when we're done."

"Okay, Doc." Kakashi picked Sasuke up by the scruff of his neck and headed toward the door. Sasuke struggled as Naruto smiled cutely waving good bye.

"Kakashi you bastard put me down NOW! What are you? This female's bitch! Damn it! Stop man handling me! I'm going to rip you apart you old man! NARUTO!"

SLAM! Click. The door shut behind them.

"Finally. They're gone."

"Okay, let's get to work."

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Kakashi-tan!"

~Two Hour Laters at the House~

Sasuke continued to hiss lowly. First after he clawed Kakashi like a scratching post his owner invited his stupid human friend Kisame over and he brought his annoying pet fish Suigetsu. That little piece of sushi wouldn't shut up.

Plus he really wanted to be with Naruto right now. He couldn't sleep like he wanted to without Naruto next to him.

"so Sasuke did you knock up your bitch yet?"

"Shut up Suigetsu, I don't know yet."

"you're his mate shouldn't you know? Or maybe you're just not a good dominant?"

"Shut up, Suigetsu."

"are you sure Naruto's even a submissive…Sas**uke**?"

"I wonder if Naruto would like goldfish for dinner…"

"woah, woah, woah no need to threaten me. I'm just sayin if you can't satisfy him he's always welcome to come to me-"

"THAT IS IT! YOU'RE SEA FOOD, GUPPY!" Sasuke shouted. The tom cat pounced onto the Suigetsu's bowl and struggled to grab the fish in water while Suigetsu hid in the little castle decoration.

"GET OUT OF THE STUPID CASTLE SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR BONES, GAUG YOUR EYEBALLS OUT, AND SHOVE YOUR REMAINS IN A TUNA CAN!"

"SHIT! KISAME! HELP ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FISH, YOU FLEA BITTEN LITTLE MONSTER!"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME, SHARK MAN?"

!

…

"Sasuke, time to go back to back and get Naruto and Iruka."

"Later, losers."

~back at the vet doctors~

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed happily as his mate covered his face in kisses once he saw him.

"oh what a beautiful reunion…even if you two were separated for only two hours." Tsunade stated sarcastically.

The black cat glared at the vet. "Hn. What are his results?" actually a dominant can be able to tell if his mate is pregnant from said mate's scent. Sasuke couldn't smell any difference in Naruto's scent but he was hoping Tsunade could tell.

Tsunade sighed sadly. "Naruto isn't carrying. You both are healthy. You, Sasuke aren't fertile and Naruto isn't barren…but you'll most likely have a litter next season. Sorry for your disappointment."

Naruto began to tear up. He really wanted to have Sasuke's kittens. Sasuke wiped the tears away and smiled. "It's okay, love. I promise we'll have our own kittens soon…just look at the bright side."

"what's that?"

"I can pound into you as much as I want without being interrupted."

Mitsu- hey on my deviant art gallery I drew a pic based on this fic check it out if you want

Sasu- bitch why doesn't Naruto carry my man babies?

Mitsu- I'm too tired to answer your question

Sui- why am I a fish?

Mitsu- I'm too tired to answer your question…(looks at readers) ! I'm going to write another sasunaru story that got inspired to me from watching too much discovery channel T/T when my little mate and rich thieves are done. It's going to be called a crocodile's wife.

Summary: Ever since Naruto was attacked by a crocodile at the age of six he's been having the same nightmare over and over again of a boy with red eyes, pale skin and black hair, telling the blonde to come into the water with him. Now he's sixteen and he tells his friends not to go into the creek because of the crocodiles, but there aren't supposed to be any in Konoha so he's forced to prove it.

Mitsu- tell me what you think of it but don't flame it

Naru- is something wrong?

Mitsu- yes! SEMELICIOUS' STORIES ARE ALL GONE AND I'M PISSED AND SAD…you know what to do

Sasu-review

Naru- no faming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu-Mata ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Mitsu- OMG ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER!

Sasu-where have you been?

Mitsu- elsewhere cough cough school crap cough cough

Naru- did you just cough school crap?

Mitsu-…

Sasu-…

Naru-…

Mitsu-…ON WITH THE STORY!

AN-every chapter is every 2 months

•٠•● ƸӜƷ ●••٠

"NARUTO! SASUKE! TIME FOR A BATH!"

Said love smitten kittens tensed and ran up the curtains.

Iruka let out a growl. He had no time for this today! He had to clean every single thing in the house because these two couldn't keep their paws of each other! Which lead to nasty messes everywhere.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Get down from there this instant and take your bath or else!" Iruka scolded.

Naruto looked down worriedly, not wanting to get in trouble he begins to crawl down slowly but Sasuke holds him firmly next to him, glaring down in determination.

"Why you little- KAKASHI!"

Naruto's eye's widened. Oh my god, they were gonna die all because of Sasuke's stubbornness.

Kakashi came into the room and knew what he had to do to get the kittens to surrender. He grabbed the scruff of Sasuke's neck, receiving a few harsh slashes to the hand, and whispered in the black cat ear.

Sasuke stopped struggling and held still for a moment then reached for Naruto to come to him. Once Naruto was in his arms he walked toward the bathroom to bathe.

Iruka stared, dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

Kakashi just smirked.

~In The Bath~

"Ngh." Sasuke groaned as he and his mate bathed. Naruto turned over to him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" his blonde kitten asked innocently.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "Yeah I'm fine, Naru-chan. Don't worry." He said reassuringly.

Naruto nodded and returned to washing himself. Sasuke bit his lip to hold back a moan. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was jerking himself off underneath the bath water. He couldn't fucking help it! His Naruto was just too damn sexy especially when he's wet and washing himself, touching and groping his private areas in such a lewd way. He began to stroke himself faster and squeeze tighter as he watched the other kitten wash and grope his chest. He moaned lowly as his balls felt tighter. He was close.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke came into the water after he heard his name being screamed. He looked up seeing Naruto blushing in embarrassment and anger. Damn Naruto looked so fuckable when he's angry.

Before Naruto got to scold Sasuke he was attacked into the water by a kiss. Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's sweet mouth and sucked on the other's . When they surfaced they separated panting. The black cat lifted his mate up into his lap making him feel his renewed erection.

"It's your own fault koi. I can't make up my mind whether I want to fuck your delicious little mouth or to plow my huge fat dick inside of you thrusting over and over again. Your such an addiction, I can't help but want more of you…all of you. Naruto I need you NOW." Sasuke whispered huskily in to Naruto cat ear while licking it.

Nnaruto whimpered as Sasuke suckled on his nipples but then screamed as he felt something rub and grind against his enterance. The blonde looked down to see that it was Sasuke's tail!

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"don't worry little one. I'll make sure you feel real good."

Soon the black satin cat tail was shoved into the hot little hole. Naruto moaned whimpered and screamed every time the tail entered him as Sasuke simultaneously pumped his blonde's member, Naruto was ecstatic and amazed at how deep it could go into him.

Sasuke's hard on was painful, red, and it looked like it was going to explode. The sensation he felt through his tail was fucking awesome.

"Sa-Sasuke…not j-just your-your tail…ppl-please!" Naruto stuttered with tears smudging his sapphire eyes.

Sasuke smirked. He pulled out his tail and licked at the juices that covered it. He stood up from the water, bringing his mate with him and squished Naruto between him and the bathroom wall.

"As you wish." Sasuke whispered seductively before thrusting into his mate.

Naruto screamed in pain mixed with pleasure, and tears began to run down his face. Even though Naruto was no longer a virgin, he was as tight as one which meant that t still always hurt a bit And Sasuke, completely inside Naruto, reveled at how tight, and how wet, the little blonde was after so many times they've mated. Naruto turned his head slightly, staring at Sasuke with wet eyes. Sasuke felt himself grow even more excited, and began to harden inside the boy.

Naruto, still in pain, attempted to shift himself, but the slight movement caused his cheeks to clamp down further on Sasuke's cock, and Sasuke's eyes dilated.

Rearing, he pulled himself almost completely out of Naruto, before he plunged again, completely unaware of anything besides the feel of Naruto squeezing him. He pulled out, and slammed into him again. Soon both cats were moaning in ecstasy. The water beneath them splashed around.

"Ha…Naruto, am I making your ass feel good? Heh I-I can tell I am since its squeezing me so tightly and making such delicious squelching noises…ngh fuck! Naruto your so damn wet and hot…so good." Sasuke moaned out.

As Sasuke thrust his dick deep into Naruto and repeatedly hit his prostrate, Naruto began to answer back. Slightly, at first, he began to move on his own. And when Sasuke grunted with pleasure, Naruto began to move up and down, eyes tightly screwed shut, wondering how something that hurts so much at first feels so good later. And when Sasuke began to adjust angles and hit into all sides of him, Naruto moaned.

"Call my name, Naruto," gasped Sasuke, slicked with sweat, plunging again and again into that sweet ass. His thrusts became more frequent, but still amazingly gentle, as he neared his peak.

"Sa- Sasu-Sasuke," panted Naruto. His hands gripping the sheets, he moved in rhythm to Sasuke's deep thrusts. "Sasuke …Sasuke…Sasuke " And when Sasuke nearly pulled out and plunged into him, hitting his prostrate dead on which caused the blonde kitten to cum, Naruto screamed. "Sasuke!"

And with that scream, Sasuke gave a huge gasp and released into Naruto. After catching their breathes, slowly, Sasuke pulled out, and the liquid splattered lightly onto Naruto's ass. Sasuke smirked at the sight then sat back down into the still warm water with Naruto in his lap.

There was a moment of silence until.

"Sasuke, you pervert."

"Heh, yes but I'm your pervert."

"Sasuke! Naruto I brought you some towel-DAMN IT Sasuke CAN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR TEN MINUTES?"

•٠•● ƸӜƷ ●••٠

Mitsu- aaand DONE!

Sasu- its short

Mitsu- shut up and be happy with my lemony chapter

Sasu- Hn.

Naru-/(blush!)

Mitsu-heh! You know what to do!

Sasu-Review

Naru-No Flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto purred as he soaked up the warm the sun radiated through the window

He's has been thinking a lot about how selfish he's been lately…in bed. He usually just accepts what Sasuke does with him during mating and besides the occasional blow job Naruto noticed that he doesn't really take the time to pleasure Sasuke. He shot up from his lying position as an idea hit him. He giggled as he got up to find Sasuke.

When he found him Sasuke was sitting on the middle of the floor with a serious look on his face. Naruto started to litter kisses and licks along his mates ears, cheeks and neck. But unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking that he has been a selfish lover, only showing affection through sex. He was afraid that Naruto might think that he only wanted him as a concubine. So he started thinking of ways to be lovey-dovey with Naruto.

Sasuke was so deep in his thoughts he wasn't aware of Naruto's ministrations. The little touches began to annoy him until…

"DAMN IT LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!"

Naruto flinched back as tears fell down his face.

Sasuke blinked, realizing that it was Naruto he yelled at and what he just said "Naru…" he blinked in surprise as Naruto scampered away, underneath one of the cabinets that held the dishes.

"Naruto! Get out from there!" he ran over and looking under the cabinet, could barely make out Naruto's small form, shaking with sniffles and sobs. "Naruto…Baby, come on, I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered, reaching under to stroke Naruto's hair gently. "Come on out, sweetie, you'll catch something from all that dirt."

"Wh-what do you care? You don't like me…" Naruto voice quivered "You don't want me anymore!" Naruto began to wail "Sasuke is mean!" he screeched childishly, he didn't feel his mate's soothing strokes, he only felt the pang in his chest. "Sas-Wahhh!" he mewled pitifully.

Sasuke tried to tug Naruto out from the dirt and dust and Lord knows what else. "Naruto! Come on, let's go find Iruka! I need you to come out though! Naruto!" he shakily gripped at his mate's form as Naruto used his nails to cling to the floor. "Little one! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!"

Unknown to them Gaara watched the scene, slightly worried for Naruto's health. He sighed he wanted to beat the Uchiha for saying such a thing to Naruto but this was between them. He left out the window. He'd wait for Naruto to talk to him if he needs to.

"NO! Sasuke doesn't like Naruto anymore! Naruto doesn't like Sasuke anymore! Naruto hates him!"

Sasuke dropped back to his knees and frantically gripped the hem of Naruto's shirt and tugged "Naruto! I'm sorry! I'll buy you ramen! As much as you want! Please baby come out!"

"No!"

~5 minutes later~

"Naruto!" Sasuke whimpered, his arms and face marred with scratch marks. "Come out!" he tried, reaching out under the cabinet, only to receive a hiss and a few more scratches on his arms.

"I-I was tr-trying to be n-nice and ple-asure you b-because you always pleasure m-me b-but you yelled at me NYAAA~" Naruto cried.

Sasuke slapped his fore. Damn it! He was the worst mate in the world! He sighed and decided to explain.

"Naru-chan I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you and didn't know you were the one doing those things…I was thinking of things that would make you happy because I love you so much…I want to make you happy so…I'm sorry I yelled please come out."

There was a moment of silence then Naruto's head popped out.

"Are you really sorry?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, I love you Naru-chan."

Naruto smiled crawled out and kissed his husband passionately.

Sasuke liked the way Naruto was leaning into his kiss, mewling in his pleasure. He liked the way the blonde was slowly but surely making his way down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin creating red marks. He hissed out on a slow husky moan, letting Naruto enjoy himself before he took over. He didn't expect the blonde's next actions.

Naruto unbuttoned the red silk shirt that currently covered the muscular chest of one Sasuke Uchiha. He kissed down his chest until he reached a nipple, which he quickly latched onto. Sucking it, he drew it deep in his mouth, enjoying the purr that caused the raven's chest to vibrate. Using his other hand to stimuate the other nipple, until Sasuke shoved his hands into blonde tresses, moving his mouth to his other nipple, all the while moaning Naruto's name.

When Naruto was satisfied enough, he began to trace his tongue down Sasuke's stomach, kissing and sucking, leaving his marks everywhere on pale ivory skin. Reaching his navel, he teasingly traced his tongue around before plunging it into the tiny hole, loving the way Sasuke sucked in his flat stomach in pleasure. Waiting until he was satisfied, he once again moved downward.

Sasuke was in heaven. Naruto had taken the initative, and was seducing Sasuke. Succeedingly. He didn't think Naruto would go any further, but he was gladly proven wrong. Naruto tugged at the button to his trousers and slipped his hand inside, freeing the erect member that stood proudly at the Uchiha's hips.

Taking the man's member in his hands, he took a tiny lick at the tip before wincing at the taste. Hhe still hadn't gotten used to Sasuke's nice taste. The raven's hand reached for his bangs, brushing them away and their eyes met again. Naruto gulped and shuddered at the feeling of being watched. He took in Sasuke's manhood earning a loud moan from the man himself. Sasuke was big so he couldn't put it all in his mouth. But his hands pumped the base and followed his head as he bobbed up and down.

"Naruto…" the man gasped, feeling his length come to full erection. "Oh, fuck… You're good. So good… You like it, don't you? My cock in your mouth."

Naruto submerged once again, deep-throating him. "Fuck! Naruto! Ah, yes… Keep that up…" Obeying the raven's wishes, he continued his ministrations, despite the way his throat hurt. He had no idea how long he kept sucking the Uchiha off until a pale hand finally reached out and stopped him. "Very good, Naruto," he spoke. "You've lubed me up pretty well. Now, come over here and put it in." Naruto blushed as Sasuke leaned forward, whispering so sultry in his ear. "Ride me."

The blonde gulped and trembled in excitement, and proceeded to straddle the raven's hips. Taking the engorged cock in his hand, he guided it to his entrance, until he felt the head enter him. A blush crept up his cheeks as sweat began to slick his body. He slowly lowered himself down, flinching at the pain of being stretched. He wasn't even prepared yet.

He stopped midway and took in a deep breath of air. It hurt. He wanted it out, while he still had control over his own actions. "It has to go all the way in, Naruto," Sasuke spoke, holding the blonde's waist for support. "It's just going to get uncomfortable for you." True enough, Naruto's legs felt numb. He couldn't keep this position for long. He steadied his hands on the Uchiha's chest and, in the next breath of air, plunged himself downwards on Sasuke's cock, feeling it go all the way in—straight to the hilt.

"AH! Gugh! AHHH!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. He didn't bother waiting to adjust to the size. If it hurt, maybe he won't end up liking it. He began to move his hips in tiny circles, feeling the swollen organ hitting his walls.

Sasuke threw his head back and bucked his hips. "Oh, yes, so good," he moaned. "Mmnn, yeah, like that. Naruto…Come on baby move faster!" Naruto blushed at the way his name was called, and practically felt himself melting at the raven's touch. He lifted himself slightly then plunged back down earning a gasp from both himself and the Uchiha. He continued the motion until the tip of Sasuke's cock hit against something in him that made the pain transform into pleasure. He did it again and the feeling of ecstasy swept him.

His movement sped up and was practically bouncing up and down the elder man's thighs. He felt himself getting lost in the lust and pleasure, yet it wasn't enough—not yet enough to complete him.

"Sasu—Sasuke… P—Please… My cock… AH!"

The raven understood and began stroking the younger man's cock in time with his thrusts. The friction caused by the Uchiha's palm was driving Naruto over the edge. It was… It was amazing. Naruto continued to ride Sasuke's cock for a few more minutes until he felt himself reaching his completion. He released his seed all over the pale chest as Sasuke shot his load with Naruto, some even reaching edge of the elder man's chin. When he was done, he saw Sasuke wipe the cum off his face and chest, and bring the stained fingers to his mouth and lick the white milky substance off.

Naruto blushed yet again, even though his whole body was practically flustered. The force of his ejaculation was intense, and he felt himself falling forward, drifting to unconsciousness once again.

"I-I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you Naruto…so much

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke watched as his mate was happily eating his ice cream sundae. Iruka and Kakashi were out doing what ever it is humans do but that's not important.

What is important is that Sasuke's pants kept getting tighter as Naruto continued to get ice scream all his adorable face. His control was shot when Naruto grabbed the chocolate sauce and spilled it all over himself.

Naruto squealed when the black cat pounced on him. He smirked.

"Naruto, do you know what you have to do when there is a mess?"

"…you…clean it?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling down at his mate as if praising a small child, and Naruto gulped. Sasuke quickly swooped forward and drew a thick trail up the side of Naruto's neck with his tongue before nibbling the edge of Naruto's ear.

"… Sasu—"

"Looks to me like you made a real mess." He muttered along the other's jaw, placing lengthy swipes up and down the other's neck frequently, removing the dribbles of chocolate to reveal smooth golden skin to wandering eyes. "Chocolate covered Naruto. Yummy."

"I thought you didn't like chocolate."

Naruto winced a little at a well placed bite along the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"I think I can make an exception this time," was the heated response.

Naruto blinked and suddenly exploded into chuckles, guiding Sasuke's face up to his with sure hands to murmur against thin lips, "This is your kind of treat then, no?"

Lips pressed chastely together as Sasuke let out a contented, "Mhm."

Sasuke reached his hands down to grip lightly onto bare hips, grinding his body down onto Naruto's, smirked at the little gasps that slipped past plump lips and the way blonde eyelashes fluttered as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the seam of Naruto's mouth. "And besides," he murmured, "you owe me for being so cute."

Naruto looked at him confused, but at an insistent rub of their groins, gave in and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male's neck.

A small growl tore out of Sasuke's throat as he pushed back into Naruto, slamming the blond's body back into the floor repeatedly as his hips resumed their grinding and his lips pressed insistently against the other's, a slick tongue forcing its way into Naruto's mouth to map out the hot, wet cavern that the raven already knew by heart. It didn't stop the mewls from pouring out of Naruto.

Soon, the blond was pushing back against Sasuke's hips with equal force, arms wrapped tightly around his mate's neck as he lifted his right leg to drape over the other's waist. He yelped in surprise when Sasuke's hands took purchase on his ass, squeezing harshly while the raven nipped and suckled at pert, cherry red lips.

"Hot," he muttered against the blond and pulled back to remove his shirt only at the insistence of stuttering, tanned hands. Quickly throwing the material into some random corner of the pantry, he returned to his ministrations on the other boy, snarling a bit as Naruto returned the sentiment with small, half mumbled whines of his name.

Naruto whined again as Sasuke bit at his lip, letting out, "Sasuke! Come—…on…"

Sasuke breathed in the musky heat that had begun to surround the two in their necking. "So impatient, Naru-chan." He slipped one hand inside the back of Naruto's pants and boxers, straight down between the soft globes of his ass to massage lightly against his puckered entrance, smirking like a maniac when Naruto instantly let out a low groan and pressed down insistently against the probing finger. "Look at yourself, wanting my finger in you so bad that it hurts," he murmured with eyes shining.

Another groan and Naruto swirling his hips around while Sasuke's finger continued to mold his muscles like putty. He breathed heavily, "Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked before pushing the finger harshly through the ring of muscle, grinding his erection into his lover's while the boy mewled and pushed down against the intrusion, a look of pained bliss flashing over him. Sasuke usually didn't take the other dry, but Sasuke would give Naruto anything he so wished.

"Oh ah S-Sasuke… "

Sasuke chuckled darkly, beginning to move his finger slowly in and out while Naruto rolled his hips, arms shivering in their place around the raven's neck. That was until, with a small whine, Sasuke removed his finger and opted to pick Naruto up and, unbuttoning the black slacks with practiced ease and slipping them of lithe hips along with those appalling green boxers his wife was so fond of.

He took a moment to take in the blond's appearance, legs spread around the raven's hips, chest heaving up and down and a lush, adoring expression upon his face. Sasuke could feel his own heart welling slightly as he hooked a hand under a tan knee and hoisted it up to the blond's chest, unfolding him obscenely for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

"Mine."

Naruto would have rolled his eyes at the possessive mutterings his husband assumed during sex, but his brain instantly turned into mashed potatoes and he screamed as Sasuke took his erection into his mouth, suckling at the head lightly before licking his lips and swallowing him whole, inching his way down unto him nose was buried in thick, blond curls. Shaking, bronzed hands found their home in ebony hair as he tried to buck into that moist heat, which Sasuke allowed.

"Oh Sasuke Sasuke S-Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled around the length at Naruto's wimpering and began dipping his head up and down the weeping cock, suckling the mushroom head before pushing Naruto's leg up further so he could just as easily suckle at his balls, rolling his tongue over and around one and then the other before drawing a hot, wet line straight down to the twitching hole below.

"Gah! No—wait, Sasuke!"

The raven ignored him in favor of biting into one of the cheeks, smirking at the impression of his teeth before laving over the twitching hole with a soft tongue, swirling slowly in a circle as Naruto continued to moan and claw at his hair.

"Ohh… Oh—AH!" Naruto cried as Sasuke speared his tongue into the tight hole over and over again, the little vibrations from Sasuke's moans reaching deep inside Naruto's slick passage. "Sa-Sasuke—ughhh…"

Sasuke let out a haughty breath of air as he pulled away, thin strings of saliva dribbling from his mouth to survey his work. He turned his head a little to murmur into Naruto's leg while pressing a finger inside the minutely stretched blond, "You know, you're so fucking loud in bed. It's really sexy." A groan was his response while he watched his finger swirl round and round and he waited for Naruto to thrust down onto the intruding digit to add another.

While his fingers worked inside the blond, he worked his mouth up the inside of the man's leg, sucking and biting at various pressure points. He nipped lightly at Naruto's ankle and lovingly washed over the little red mark he'd made as Naruto let out a keening noise. He watched with husky eyes the way Naruto's hips pistoned onto his fingers and the blonde arched his back, nipples hard and aching to be touched.

"You look so hot fucking yourself on my fingers."

The blond's eyes fluttered open as he moaned, arms reaching up abruptly towards his lover. "Sasuke," he whined out. "Saaaa—ah!"

The raven shuddered and closed his eyes a moment as he stilled his fingers inside the other, staring as the beautiful blond kitten who was whining under him, writhing under him and positively begging for him. He swallowed the dry lump that had accumulated in his throat and quickly fumbled with the button on his jeans to shimmy out of pants and boxers before spitting coarsely into his hand to stroke up and down on his own erection. He groaned lowly and his skull rolled back as he petted at his own neglected erection, looking down to watch how Naruto's eyes glazed over in passion watching Sasuke stroke himself.

His lips twitched up faintly as he withdrew his fingers and pulled both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders as he guided himself into the trembling entrance. Naruto's breathing increased as Sasuke rubbed the head against his hole, twitching in response to the leaking precum and he couldn't help but whimper with need. His skin was so hot, breathing labored as he waited for Sasuke to make him come undone.

" 'Suke."

"You know, I wanted to suck you dry first. Make you cum down my throat."

Naruto felt his eyes roll back in his head as the mushroom tip popped through the ring of muscle, willing his heart to slow enough to relax. He wanted to feel every inch of his lover in him and he wanted it now.

"I wanted you to see what a mess you make of me…" Slowly, Sasuke began pushing and pulling, slipping further and further into that pulsing, velvet tunnel. He breathed harshly through his nose, feeling the trickles of sweat scathing a trail down the side of his neck while he composed himself enough to continue.

" …Exactly like how I make a mess of you," he all but whispered before slamming his hips the rest of the way in, Naruto crying out sharply into the dingy room while chocolate covered muscles strained and flexed under the pressure of being stretched.

"Oh god, Sasuke."

"Mmm, the way you say my name, baby…" The raven breathed in deeply, his brain high on the tingly pleasure coursing through his body. He bent the other further in half and nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck, kissing at the chocolate covering his clavicle for a moment.

"So damn gorgeous, I just want to lay you down and make you come over and over again."

"Ah! Please, Sasuke, move…move."

The raven hands found Naruto's hips yet again and he began rolling his own, thrusting shallowly. He only picked up the pace slightly when Naruto all but screamed and spasmed beneath him, tanned arms gripping at Sasuke's biceps sharply while he continued his gentle assault.

"There, huh?"

"Oh….yes."

He persisted with the same tender rolls of his hips, brushing heavily against Naruto's prostate over and over again and watched with yearning eyes as Naruto panted and whimpered under him, attempting to jerk his hips back to meet Sasuke's and the beginning of pleasured tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, the repetition of "ah Ah AH" lingering in the raven's ears until Sasuke ceased all movements. He couldn't help but gaze down at the space where he joined with Naruto dripping hotly, and then trailed his gaze up to the sight of the blond's needy cock, red and weeping and he groaned into the thick air amid them.

"Do you like the way I fuck you?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, whining slightly as he nodded his response. 'So close.' Sasuke would have imagined vulgarities and nonsense to escape those plush lips, but Naruto was surprisingly quiet.

"Tell me."

"Sasuke!"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He watched the blonde's eyebrows scrunch together as he tried to move his hips, but Sasuke had the other pinned down on the washing machine, unable to thrust himself onto the heavy cock, staving off his imminent orgasm.

"Tell me how dirty you are."

"Sasss—FUCK! Sasuke, fuck me!"

The raven pulled out and slammed in once before stilling again, the sweat pooling on his body as he felt that recognizable coil in the pit of his stomach as he continued to listen to the near desperate tone his blond had adopted.

"Mmm, tell me how you like to be punished."

Naruto groaned and spasmed, legs twitching in their position on Sasuke's shoulders as he tried to clear his thoughts enough to speak.

"you're so so big, oh… Please, Sasuke, I want it…"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

The blond whined then, hips gyrating and uncoordinated, the edges of climax seeping into his vision as white bit at the boundaries of his eyes. " I wanna come." He was whimpering now, begging for that thick, hot cock to fuck him into oblivion.

"Hn. That's right; you're gonna come. You're going to come because I let you."

"YES!"

Sasuke's well oiled control snapped at that moment and he began thrusting in and out of the flexible blond, captivated, bending Naruto's legs up to his chest and his cock reached deeper inside, stroking with expertise and watching Naruto's stomach muscles twitch and clench. The sting of welts Naruto was making on his arms only served to fuel the raven's lust.

"Sasuke, fuck, 'ahm so close. Fuck me harder… Ugh—HARDER!"

"Fuck you're so tight…Don't even need to touch your dick to make you come…" Sasuke's grip on his hips tightened and he could feel the Uchiha's nails biting into his skin as he continued to thrust home, screaming in between each thrust, "RIGHT—FUCKING—NOW!"

At that, Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and with a garbled cry of "Sasuke!", his release took over, white streams of sticky cum shooting out and onto his stomach to mix in sharp contrast with the chocolate as Sasuke groaned above him, slamming into the blond's tight, quivering hole over and over until he could take no more and came deep inside the body below him, growling and biting into Naruto's neck hard enough to draw blood.

Soft little thrusts tapered off to stillness as the duo calmed down from their mutual high, Sasuke's mouth slowly trailing up from the wound he'd made on Naruto's neck to meet Naruto's own in a sloppy kiss, tongues meshing and dancing together as they blatantly ignored the principle of needing to breath.

The raven pulled back slightly to rain kisses down upon the golden skin presented to him, leaving no space untouched as he listened to Naruto's calming heartbeat and the soft chuckles that began when running his lips over a particularly sensitive spot on the blond's chest.

Their lips came together in a lingering kiss, chastely settling amidst the calm as they simply breathed. Never mind that they were bent awkwardly against the metal of the washing machine, surrounded on one side with a refrigerator and the other lined with shelves now decked out in chocolate sauce.

Sasuke nudged his nose against the soft skin of Naruto's cheek as the blond threaded his fingers through ebony hair.

Naruto yawned from exhaustion then fell asleep.

Sasuke smirked. He really did love cleaning Naruto's messes.

TBC

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsu-…

Sasu-what's wrong with you? Besides the usual, I mean

Mitsu- the last chapter

Naru- what about it?

Mitsu- it…IT WAS SO FUCKING OUT OF CHARACTER! I ZONED OUT AND FORGOT YOU BOTH WERE SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE KITTY CATS AND I MADE YOU ACT LIKE TWO BOYS FUCKING JUST FOR FUN!

Naru-…i-its okay

Mitsu- it is NOT okay …ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto scampered happily to his mate. After an entire year it was mating season once again. When the little blonde approached the black cat he started nudging him excitedly but, Sasuke acted as if he wasn't there. Naruto was shocked for a moment then began to whimper.

"Sasuke! It's mating day! Why won't you mate with me?" Naruto cried.

He was suddenly pounced on my the larger kitten, who was licking the tears away from his uke's eyes. Once Naruto realized what had happened he pushed Sasuke off of him and walked away.

Naruto meowed, his little ears turned sideways and his tail wagging furiously. He huffed, still refusing to look at his mate. Sasuke trotted up to him and sat next to him. When Naruto still didn't look at him, he tucked his head under Naruto's chin.

"I knew that's what you wanted. But I just wanted to hear you say it." Sasuke snuggled against the fragrant, soft little body of his mate as he purred, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad. Let's play?"

"No!" Naruto refused, pushing Sasuke's face away. He darted away, and Sasuke followed him. Naruto sharply turned sideways and pushed past Sasuke, and Sasuke stopped and changed his direction, running after him.

"Stop following me!" Naruto said, before he suddenly turned on Sasuke and attacked him. They tumbled together as Naruto threateningly growled, even though his high-pitched baby voice was not very scary. He leaned down and bit Sasuke's ear. When he pulled and chewed on it, Sasuke lay beneath him and gave him a meek look. Naruto stopped growling and started to laugh at the look his mate was giving him.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore," the kitten informed his darker-colored mate. Sasuke purred and snuggled against him, and Naruto cuddled with him, both cats purring happily as they basked in the warmth and scent of their beloved. Naruto chewed on Sasuke's neck as he held Sasuke's body against his, their tails entangling.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Sasuke pecked his lips when Naruto looked up, and when Naruto kissed him back, Sasuke held his cheeks and kissed him more deeply.

"Mm," Naruto purred as Sasuke's soft lips overlapped his own again and again. He lightly bit Sasuke's lower lip, and when his lips slightly parted, darted his tongue inside. Sasuke carressed Naruto's hair as Naruto kissed him, dipping his small tongue into his mouth again and again. The black kitten felt his mate's small hand rubbing his cock through the fabric of his cloth, and shivered in anticipation as Naruto pulled away from his lips, licking them. They both looked down as Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled the half-erection out of his boxers.

"What should I do with this, Sasuke?" Naruto innocently asked, cocking his head adorably as he held the hardening organ with both of his little paws. "It keeps poking me when I try to kiss you…"

"Put it somewhere so that it won't poke, you, Na…ruto," Sasuke said, his words accented with a groan every time Naruto squeezed the hot rod curiously. Naruto smiled.

"Here?" He asked, reaching down and taking the erection into his mouth. Sasuke gasped and half-closed his eyes, his long black lashes making shadows across his thin cheeks. He involuntarily thrust against the wet warmth enveloping him. Naruto choked a little, his big eyes tearing up. He backed off and glared at Sasuke, and his mate kissed his cheek in apology. He loved it when Naruto becomes a perfect little cock-sucker so Sasuke didn't want to discourage him. Naruto took the tip into his mouth again and sucked him, gently squeezing his balls in his hands. Sasuke growled lustfully as his love massaged his dick, licking the tip delicately with his tiny pink tongue, before Naruto took as much of him as he could into his mouth and started to suck him again. Naruto suddenly released the hardness from his mouth with a 'pop' and reached up to look at Sasuke with a pout.

"I don't think that was the right place," Naruto announced as he hugged Sasuke. "If I put it there, then I can't kiss you."

"How about here?" Sasuke asked as he patted Naruto's butt. Naruto kissed him.

"Nah-uh, I don't think so."

"Please?"

"You really want to put this inside of me?" Naruto asked, gripping Sasuke's raging hard-on and rubbing the tip, which was starting to turn red. Sasuke shuddered in pleasure and held Naruto tightly.

Such a naughty kitty.

"Yes..."

"Okay," Naruto cheerfully said as he let go of Sasuke and started to pull his pants down. "But not now, because I'm not ready yet."

Sasuke immediately put his finger in his mouth to start preparing his mate, but Naruto shook his head and naughtily smiled. Sweat was running down Sasuke's face. His cheeks felt hot, and his abandoned erection was twitching pitifully. But unlike the desperate tom cat, Naruto just looked up at him with his enormous blue eyes, his pink dick not even half-erect yet and his fluffy tail swishing playfully. Sasuke knew what his mate wanted, but he thought Naruto was punishing him too harshly as he gently unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled up his shirt, worshiping the soft chest he found there. The female let out pleased little purrs as Sasuke licked and fondled his chest before he started to suck his nipple greedily while he squeezed and pulled at the other one, grinding his body against Naruto's slightly smaller one.

"Nyaaan, Sasuke," Naruto meowed as Sasuke used his other hand to grip Naruto's crotch moving his hand up and down slowly. He gently and lovingly kissed and licked at the delicate flesh he found, down his chest, to his belly. Sasuke increased the jerking motions with his hand, and Naruto started to thrust into his hand as his mewls took on a desperate tone, and Sasuke lightly bit the skin right underneath his belly button as he used his mate's distraction to slip a finger inside of him.

At the sensation of the inner muscles clenching down on his finger, his forgotten erection started to throb again eagerly. Naruto moaned as he pushed against the finger. Sasuke pushed the fingers in and out a little, and then stretched him out by spreading the fingers and moving his hand.

Sasuke put his arms around his mate and spooned him against his own body, nuzzling at his neck.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest and used his other hand to fondle his erection as he thrust and grind his pelvis against plump globes of Naruto's ass, and the kitten, who was as soft and sweet as butterball in his arms, purred and let Sasuke have his way with him. For a while the kittens just playfully grind against each other, Sasuke pleasuring his love on his sensitive nipples and crotch as he rubbed his own hardness against the area between his ass, before he found the rim and started to ease himself inside.

The female allowed him in without much resistance, the wet, hot inner muscles accepting the erection before suddenly clamping down on it. Sasuke gasped as Naruto squeezed him. He harshly bit down without thinking. His sharp teeth penetrated into the flesh and he tasted blood, but he couldn't stop even though the little female in his arms was letting out distressed cries. His body, he remembered too late, was already excited and did not have chance to calm down completely. He snarled lustfully as his sharp claws took a tight hold of the whimpering kitten in his arms, his waist thrusting powerfully.

Naruto, who had been happily pushing back on the hard, throbbing rod only few minutes ago, keened and mewed, unable to keep up with the pumps of the huge dick that violated him. His shoulder stung a little from where Sasuke bit him and drew blood, but otherwise he was not in pain. He was just unhappy about not being in control anymore, as the male harshly pushed himself inside, and then sharply withdrew, only to repeat the process too quickly for him to follow.

Normally Sasuke would have stopped as soon as his female sounded even a little unhappy, but he couldn't stop as he chewed at the neck of the female he was gripping for dear life, his waist humping the little one until Naruto's little whimpers became screams and he orgasm. Sasuke still wasn't satisfied and he continued to fuck him, the smaller, softer body of the female shaking helplessly as Naruto trembled in the afterglow. Naruto let out little moans of pleasure as the male continued to squeeze his chest and cock, but even when he started to sob in pleasure, Sasuke only continued to snarl and thrust against him.

Sasuke was going too fast, too powerfully, for his female to follow him and squeeze and thrust back at him in time, and Naruto turned and whimpered a little, kissing Sasuke's face. But Sasuke only smiled back at him feral-like and made no motion to slow down. Naruto gave up and only after his third ejaculation, Sasuke finally slowed down. Naruto felt him swelling inside of him before he came, depositing a large batch of hot cum inside of him. Sasuke started to clean him up.

After few content minutes, Naruto finally got his breath back and turned to look at Sasuke,

"I love you…"

"hn, I love you too, now sleep little one." And with that they entered the world of dreams together.

Mitsu- yup ^_^

Naru- O/O

Sasu- X/X

Mitsu- you know what to do


	14. Chapter 14

Mitsu- Welcome!

Sasu- (glare)

Mitsu- What?

Sasu- you haven't updated…IN FOUR MONTHS!

Mitsu- I am sorry

Naru- it's okay

Sasu- what do you mean 'its okay' she-

Naru- sasuke shut up or no sex for you

Sasu-…

Mitsu- ON WITH THE STORY!

X3 Nya ~

Sasuke continued to glare at the vet's door intensely. This was taking too long.

You see, only just a few hours ago the ebony cat was fucking the living day lights out of his beautiful sex kitten. But suddenly Sasuke caught a peculiar scent coming off of Naruto's anus and chest.

Sasuke stopped thrusting into Naruto to sniff at his chest. Ignoring the blond kitten's whimpers, Sasuke identified the scent: milk and honey, which is the normal smell of pregnancy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to him, suddenly he was pushed back so his butt was in the air. The blonde shrieked as his mate sniffed and licked at his enterance.

"Naruto…"

"uh…h-huh?"

"I think you're pregnant."

And so Sasuke alarmed Iruka and Kakashi about the situation and quickly brought Naruto to Tsunade's office. At first Tsunade was reluctant to check Naruto so soon but the Uzumaki kitten gave his best sad yet adorable face to convince her other wise.

Since no one can resist Naruto's cute face she gave in and was currently giving Naruto a check up.

However, Sasuke, like last time, was not allowed to be with Naruto in the office.

And what's worse is that The black tabby's cock was rock hard, it fucking hurt and the tip was turning blue! He was still in heat after all and he didn't get to finish pounding into his mate's tight little ass.

If Sasuke was a lesser cat he would have started jerking of already, but he wasn't. The Uchiha breed was very prestigious and he would not stoop so low as to pleasure himself in a public place or when his mate wasn't there to arouse him.

Damn, when Naruto got out of there, pregnant or not, he would plow into Naruto so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a fucking week!

The door to the Vet's office then opened much to Sasuke's relief. Naruto ran out of the room only to get pounced on by the larger feline. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek and purred in delight at the sight of his happy mate.

The dominant cat looked up at the busty doctor and waited for her analysis.

Tsunade stared at the black cat and smirked. "Congratulations you are going to be a father."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news and looked down at his Naruto. The blonde kitten just gave him a huge smile. Sasuke then gave him a big kiss.

They were going to have kittens!

When they finally arrived home Sasuke carried Naruto to a room to finish their mating from earlier.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out of Naruto's hole and replaced it with his aching cock. He slowly pushed in not wanting to cause Naruto pain. He waited till Naruto nodded his head saying he was used to it. Sasuke grinned evilly remembering his promise to himself that he would pound Naruto into the bed. He then slowly pulled out, angled himself to reach his love's prostate, then SLAMMED back into Naruto.

"AHHHHHH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke repeatedly slammed into him steadily gaining speed. Sasuke reached between them and grabbed Naruto's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Naruto was meeting Sasuke with his thrusts as he mewled in delight. Sasuke let go of Naruto's member and place his hand on Naruto's hip to get more of a grip as the black cat felt himself nearing his climax.

He slammed more violently into Naruto pounding again and again on Naruto's prostate. Not being able to hold it any more Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name once more before spilling his seed on their stomachs. Hearing Naruto scream his name and feeling him clench down on his member sent him over the edge.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto but he didn't slide himself out. He then pulled Naruto to his chest with his arms laying lazily around Naruto's waist. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke tucking his head into Sasuke's neck.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered tiredly.

"I love you too Naruto. Good night." Sasuke whispered with the same tired voice.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto then smiled and gave a small pat on his tummy.

"Good night Baby."

Mitsu- YAY! Naru-chan is preggers!

Naru- YAY! I'm prego!

Sasu- didn't you have a rape idea?

Mitsu- yeah I did but I decided not to cause I read this sasunaru rape fic and you beat and killed Naruto in the end and fucked his corpes…it made me nauseous and i threw up a little

Sasu- O_o""

Naru- D8 Sick

Mitsu- =3= I know…You know what to do!

Naru-Review

Sasu- No Flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Thank you for the +200 reviews! Mata ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Mitsu- WOOHOO! Its December!

Naru- YAY!

Sasu- woopdie-fucking-doo

Mitsu-…so this chapter will be christmasy!

Sasu- what about those other holidays?

Mitsu-…what do you care

Sasu- just trying to find a flaw in your logic

Mitsu- you're just pissed cause there's no lemon in this chapter

Readers- GASP!

Mitsu- Hey I got some morals! No sex on Christmas!

Naru- but you will choke on the sugar coated fluff in this chapter XD

Mitsu- so true X3….ON WITH THE STORY!

•٠•● ƸӜƷ ●••٠

"Sasuke! Come on, I wanna play in the snow!" Naruto whined as Sasuke continued to dress the blonde in winter clothes.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and bit him lightly on the nose.

"Calm down, kitty." He wrapped a scarf around the blonde's neck. "There, all done."

"YAY!"

"Be careful!"

Naruto ran out the door and dove into the snow. "So cold!" he yelped but continued to frolic and play. Sasuke sighed at his mate's childishness but smiled at him none-the-less. Naruto was just so cute.

The blonde kitten looked up at Sasuke as he made a snow angel.

"Sasuke? Why aren't you playing in the snow with me?" he asked.

Sasuke looked away. The black cat was too proud to say that he didn't like the snow because it would always clump up in his tail fur, which made him look ridiculous and it hurt like hell to get them out.

Naruto pouted as he saw Sasuke stand there unmoving. He then got an idea.

"Sasuke make a snow man with me!" Naruto squealed. Before Sasuke could answer he was dragged into the snow.

After the snowman building~

"Done!" the blonde kitten looked satisfied from his accomplishment however Sasuke stared at it as if it were the most retarded thing in the world. It looked like a big blob of snow with sticks sticking out of it.

"What's that!" Naruto cried out, pointing at a plant on a tree near them. "That looks like holly! Like in those Christmas songs"

Sasuke looked up slowly, and he smirked at what he saw.

"That's mistletoe…" he mumbled. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Missal…toe?" He asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "When two people are standing they kiss…"

Naruto smiled and suddenly realized Sasuke had a tight hold on him, and blushed.

. Naruto leaned in and kissed his mate chastly on the lips. Naruto grinned happily at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, an evil smirk creeping onto his face.

"You did it wrong," he whispered huskily. Sasuke suddenly pulled him into a kiss with one hand around his waist and other in his hair. Naruto was shocked at first but soon he was lost into the lustful kiss. Closing his eyes, he retuned back as eagerly, slowly placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulder blades and pulling him closer.

After nipping and sucking the pink soft lips awhile, Sasuke became greedy. It still wasn't enough and he wanted more. Naruto whined softly when Sasuke forced his tongue into his hot sweet cavern mouth, exploring every spot of it.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's hair, deepening their kiss and tasting more of Naruto's addictive mouth. It was like a drugged to the Uchiha. Their tongues dance around in heat, swirling and sucking each other. Naruto moaned as Sasuke devoured his mouth like a hungry beast, refusing to let him breathe for even one second. Not that Naruto minded. They were so lost into their own little world until everything else didn't matter.

the kittens finally pulled away with a trail of saliva connected, both panting heavily. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction at the swollen lips of his submissive. Tilting Naruto head up, he licked the saliva off cleanly at the sides of it.

Looking down at the bulging stomach, Sasuke placed his hands gently on it before rubbing it tenderly, loving the feel of his off springs inside his beloved mate.

"Come on, let's go back," Sasuke said softly.

Reaching up, Sasuke snatched the mistletoe off the tree, tucking it into his pocket. Naruto stared at him.

"What's that for?"

'Kakashi will appreciate this, I know I will.'

•٠•● ƸӜƷ ●••٠

Mitsu- YAY!

Naru- Nya!

Sasu-Hn.

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- MATA NE


End file.
